The Lady with the Alligator Purse
by Cookie. Monster 67
Summary: Carter and Bast's love/hate relationship over the years. By the way, I'm pretty surprised that this hasn't been brought up yet. Read and Review!


**I've had this idea swimming around in my head for a LONG time. Actually, I have quite a strange mind. This came to me one time when I was sitting alone in the fringes of the bus place like the pathetic little loser I am. **

**Also, I was inspired by the book _The Lady with the Alligator Purse. _It was one of my favorites as a kid. I remember it was that Little Willie swallowed the bathtub and no one could make him well except the Lady. I have a bad memory. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Kane Chronicles. _Heck, I don't even own the idea. Thank MacBud94 for creating the concept.**

_Once upon a time,_

_-I have a story to tell you know?_

_And for another thought, do I have to speak in rhyme?_

_As they say, just go with the flow. _

_There was a lad and lass,_

_From what I could amass, _

_They were in love, _

_Though it was far from all honey or turd for them,_

_One day it was all flower and dove, _

_Though the next, only angry shouts could be heard _

_Alas, in the end _

_I'm afraid the tale does not bode well,_

_I don't like surprises, as you can very well tell,_

_Now let me begin without further amend. _

_Or you to the alms I will send._

I'll never forget the day I met the Lady with the Alligator Purse.

At the time, I had just watched my dad sealed into a coffin and watched as my sister; Sadie; and I were brought to Brooklyn, New York from England in a matter of seconds thanks to my uncle's magical boat and the Duat; which is basically the "other world" in Egyptian mythology where all the gods, monsters, etc. belonged. You probably don't get it.

Now, just as I thought that I had experienced enough weird things to last a lifetime of stories, I met the Lady with the Alligator Purse in the most unlikely way possible.

For a moment, I stood there. Where my sister's cat Muffin had sat licking her paws, there stood a tall, wiry woman wearing one of those cat-patterned leotards. She reminded me of one of those Olympic gymnasts who always looked poised as if they were about to do a back flip or another seemingly impossible move. The woman smiled and winked at me through amber cat eyes as if fighting mythological monsters was all good fun. Last I checked, we hadn't invited them to the party.

From what I knew, she was probably a god. In Egyptian mythology, gods could inhabit anything: people, animals, objects etc. "Possess" if you want to call it that.

Sadie, being the loud one of us, had quite a lot to say to our visitor. 'What did you do to my cat?" and other nice things along that line. I thought that when you had a visitor, you offered them water, food, or something like that. Apparently, Sadie didn't care.

Oh sure, Sadie's cat was a god. What else was new? Don't answer the door for strangers? Can't they at least knock on the door before they barge in and save your life? People today don't have any courtesy as my dad would say to me when one of the museum guards would scrutinize my bags as I left. Not that I'd ever steal anything.

Well, I had never liked the cat, either. Muffin was hardly a suitable name for her attitude; which wasn't one you'd want to have in your cat. Still, I kind of preferred having a cat as opposed to a god sleeping on my pillow at night. Judging from the cat patterned leotard and the amulet that I had noticed on Muffin's collar; I posed a question for our unexpected guest.

"You're Bast aren't you?" I asked.

What I really wanted to say was: "How did you get in here, and how do we know you don't just want something from us?" After meeting Set at the British Museum, I wasn't quite sure about any of the Egyptian gods. True, she had saved us from Death by Snake-Cat-Crocodile monster.

"Yes dear; I am." The goddess answered me affirmatively and shook my hand. It sent chills down my spine like I was being drenched in icy water. So that was what the charm on Muffin's collar was for. It was kind of like an anchor for the goddess, from the Duat to the "mortal" world. I had always thought that it was just for decoration, my dad being crazy about anything having to do with ancient Egypt and whatnot. It was shaped like the symbol of Bast, just like I had one with the Eye of Horus.

Then, our new friend, Bast told us we didn't have time and that we had to leave. I almost expected her to tell us that she had free candy in her car. Instead, she gave us a half-baked explanation about how the protective spells on the mansion had been sabotaged and that they weren't any good. Anyway, we had to get out of here and fast. And that involved summoning a portal. Which involved Sadie practicing some magic spell that she had never even done before; which involved going to Central Park.

Bast led Sadie and I into the vacant lot behind our "mansion" or whatever you could call it. She then "borrowed" a car, (or rather stole) a convertible. It was an excruciating few minutes to Central Park. After numerous hairpin turns, a near run-in with an ice cream truck, and hasty explanations shouted at us through clenched teeth; I felt like I needed an Aspirin pill. After all, Aspirin could solve anything, in the words of those ads at least. Okay, here's the abridged version: I wanted to throw up all over the thousand-dollar stereo and the leather seats in the car.

Anyway, we were apparently here to summon a portal. You see, you can't just summon a portal anywhere even if you have magical abilities. There has to be some kind of Egyptian artifact or something that has an Egyptian influence. Such as an obelisk. Which is what we were going to Central Park for.

Only, nothing has to be easy, does it? As soon as our little party arrived, we were greeted by another little friend of ours; this time a woman in a brown chiffon dress. Although from a distance she looked like any passerby, maybe a birdwatcher; but as we got closer, I noticed that her hair was thick, like insect antennae. When she smiled, her teeth were insect mandibles, clicking and snapping as if searching for prey to desiccate. Definitely not your average bird watcher. Serquet the scorpion goddess, apparently.

Apparently, she and Bast were not friends. Apparently she wanted to kill us. As the rest of the world held their breath, I decided to run away. What could I do? I grabbed Sadie (which she didn't appreciate in the least bit), and ran a few blocks to the nearest safe spot, the Metropolitan Museum of Art. As I stole a glance at the scene we had behind, I took one last look at the Lady, thinking that it was just one of those odd things in life where you meet a person, never seeing them again.

I could never have been more wrong.

**A/N: It's been a long time since I've written anything and you can thank my brother's Mine Craft cravings for anyone who actually likes my writing (You: Uh….No way). It's also been a long time since I've last read the _Kane Chronicles_. Sorry if I got some of the dialogue and/or events wrong. : 8-**

**Also, I've noticed that a lot of the people that write about different characters having "relationships" get reviews saying how sick they are. I apologize if I apparently (love that word!) violated any of your beliefs, etc. Here, if you want any moments of your life back, I have plenty of life left. Take as much as you want. (Drops dead) **

**Mostly, I wanted to know what you personally thought. Don't be afraid to tell the truth. Did you hate it, really hate it, kind of like it, or did you LOVE it? Leave a review below!**


End file.
